Britney's Page A2
Interview If I had the opportunity to interview anyone, alive or dead, as to how they achieved what they did I would choose Oprah Winfrey. Oprah Winfrey is a television icon. She has worked as a television producer, talk show host, film actress, and does work as a philanthropist. In 1986 The Oprah Winfrey Show aired, and she became the first black female host of a daily talk show. Through her work on television, in 2003, Oprah became the first black female billionaire in the United States. Her childhood consisted of hardships and abuse. She was able to rise from all the negative aspects of her life and make a name for herself. I would love to get a chance to experience first-hand advice from her and listen to stories from her life. Craig Kielburger – Free the Children / ME to WE At the age of 12, Craig Kielburger read a newspaper article about a 12-year-old boy named Iqbal who was enslaved in a factory since the age of 4 and forced to work 12 to 14-hour days. Iqbal was freed from the factory and went on to alert others of the horrors he experienced. Unfortunately, Iqbal was murdered, and his death has since been unsolved. Craig was shocked to learn that another child his age could experience a life such as the one Iqbal suffered through. He was inspired by this tragic event and wanted to draw attention to the hardships children are forced to endure in certain parts of the world. With the help of his fellow classmates, Craig had petitions signed and letters sent to world leaders. Through the funding raised by children, the organization Free the Children was created. Through this organization, Craig was able to bring awareness to child labour in factories, sweatshops, and even child prostitution. Through his efforts, along with other members of the organization and donations, Craig has made a difference in society by advocating for children’s rights. Also, Free the Children has built over 100 schools and rehabilitation centres for enslaved children. With the help of his brother, Marc Kielburger, Craig’s visions expanded. Together they created the organization called “ME to WE,” which generates products that, through their purchase, allows individuals to contribute to the cause. Craig Kielburger pursued studies at the University of Toronto in Peace and Conflict and later completed his MBA at York University. I admire Craig Kielburger’s efforts because they embody the ideology that one person has the potential to make a difference in the world if they work hard and do not give up. J.K. Rowling J.K. Rowling, her pen name derived from her full name Joanne Rowling and her grandmother’s name Kathleen, is a British author. She was born on July 31st, 1965 and is famously known for her seven-book series, Harry Potter. In her youth, books played a large role as her outlet for entertainment. She got into writing at an early age and by the time she turned 11-years-old, she had written her first novel. She attended university at Exeter University pursuing studies in French and Classics. The concept behind Harry Potter was formulated while waiting for a delayed train. She then spent five years organizing the plot to the novels and took her notes with her when she moved to northern Portugal. Joanne married Jorge Arantes and had a daughter, Jessica. However, when the marriage ended later in the year, Joanne moved back to Edinburgh and continued to write the first novel of Harry Potter in her spare time. When she finished the manuscript, her novel was eventually published by Bloomsbury Children’s Books in June 1997. I admire J.K. Rowling because her journey is one of perseverance. She struggled to get by as a recently divorced single mother. For a duration of time, she was jobless and nearing a point of becoming homeless. In her point of view, she was a failure whose worst fears had come to fruition. Nevertheless, was determined to provide for daughter and finish her novel. Ultimately, she rose from failure to become stronger and more determined which lead to her success. Maya Angelou Maya Angelou, full name Marguerite Johnson, is an American poet and civil activist. She was born on April 4, 1928, in St. Louis Missouri. When Maya was 3-years-old her parents divorced. Maya and her brother, Bailey Junior, were sent to live in Stamps, Arkansas with their paternal grandmother, Mrs. Annie Henderson. This is where she experienced firsthand racial prejudices and discrimination. Her grandmother taught her Christian principles, love, respect, independence and courage. Unfortunately, at the age of 7, Maya was sexually assaulted by her mother’s boyfriend while on a visit to St. Louis. She confided in her brother, too ashamed to tell anyone else. However, a day later the man was exposed and sent to prison only to be beaten to death by several of Maya’s uncles. Maya believed she had caused the man’s death by speaking his name and refused to utter a word for about five years. In her years of being mute, Maya developed her love for language. Mrs. Bertha Flowers, one of her childhood teachers, helped Maya to articulate again and introduced her to classic literature such as William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, and Douglas Johnson. She began to speak again at the age of 13 and, when she moved to San Francisco, she attended the Lafayette County Training School, where she developed her own ideology of a quiet strength; using her words to change the world. In 1940, while continuing her education at George Washington High School, she attended evening classes at the California Labor School with a scholarship to study dance and drama. At this school, she was exposed to certain ideas that later persuaded her political activism. Angelou has had a wide range of careers in the arts but was most famous as a writer, editor, playwright, and poet. James Baldwin, a friend of Maya, suggested she write about her life experiences which resulted in a memoir about her childhood and young adult years titled, “I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings,” in 1970. The book touched on controversial topics such as sexual violence, abuse, and race. The book did exceptionally well, making literary history as the first nonfiction best-seller by an African-American woman. This piece made her an international star with her work being referred to as the anthems of African Americans. This is because her poetry discussed social and political issues that are important to African Americans. Maya Angelou did not have a college education, however, she received over fifty honorary degrees and people still refer to her as “Dr. Maya Angelou.” I admire Maya Angelou because she lived her life with a philosophy of joy. Her poems convey a message that, no matter what, you should stand up with your head held high and face life with confidence. Also, they teach you that there are second chances and to never give up even if someone is trying to bring you down. She once said: “I’ve learnt that you shouldn’t go through life with a catcher’s mitt on both hands; you need to be able to throw something back.” This quote shows that she is someone who wants to make a difference in the world. Also, she wants people to get something out of her work, not just read it. Works Citied Biography of Craig Keilburger, Founder of Free The Children. The Young Craig Organizes Friends. http://www.peaceheroes.com/CraigKielburger/craigkielburgerbio.htm. Accessed 28 Nov. 2017. “J.K. Rowling.” J.K. Rowling, https://www.jkrowling.com/about/. Accessed 28 Nov. 2017. ---. Biography.Com, https://www.biography.com/people/jk-rowling-40998. Accessed 28 Nov. 2017. “Maya Angelou.” Biography.Com, https://www.biography.com/people/maya-angelou-9185388. Accessed 28 Nov. 2017. “Oprah Winfrey.” Biography.Com, https://www.biography.com/people/oprah-winfrey-9534419. Accessed 28 Nov. 2017. ''